Adversity & Ataraxia
by Spastic Freak
Summary: Everyone else's lives had settled down into some sense of normality. But he was still caught up in anguish over losing his twin. He was searching for any form of serenity. He hadn't expected it to come in the form of a young foreign woman claiming to be able to talk to his deceased brother. Told as a drabble series! Kagome x Weasley Twins
1. Chapter 1

**AN: So the feedback for the Weasley Twin Installment of my _Once Upon A Crossover_ series did so well, that I decided to turn it into it's own story. This story will be told in drabbles. One update a day of 300 words, with the occasional longer installment. It will be similar to the one shot, but told from different perspectives and will continue onward. I hope you all enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or plot line from ****_Harry Potter _****or ****_Inuyasha._**

**George**

There was a bright flash and his surroundings were literally crumbling around him. His good ear was ringing in the aftermath of the explosion, as he coughed up the debris that rapidly infiltrated his lungs. Even his eyes stung with the dust that continued to linger in the air.

Perhaps he hadn't been taking this war as seriously as he should have. He and his brother always believed that a joke could be made in almost every situation. Hell, even when he lost his ear at the end of the summer he had managed to laugh it off with a wisecrack. It was part of the reason they opened Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes.

As the wreckage finally settled, and his eyes met with the distressed blue eyes of his brother Percy, he suddenly couldn't hear anything. Percy was desperately trying to move large chunks of what used to make up a hall of Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. A pale left hand was awkwardly hanging out of the rubble.

_No…_

Time had slowed down considerably as he tried to rush forward. But he wasn't fast enough. No matter how hard he pushed himself he didn't seem to move from the spot he was in. Percy had continued to desperately shove aside the heavy stones off of the motionless body. Finally the last obstruction was removed and the victim's face revealed.

He was looking at himself and nothing else. His mirror image lie broken and mangled on the ground. The same fiery mop of hair was a mess, the same brown eyes stared back into his, yet they were lifeless and unmoving. But this individual in front of him was surely unconscious, or merely playing yet another prank. He waited for the 'gotcha!' moment to occur.

But it never came.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: This story will be told in drabbles. One update a day of 300 words, with the occasional longer installment. I hope you all enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or plot line from ****_Harry Potter_****or ****_Inuyasha._**

**George**

George Weasley woke with a start.

His heart was still racing from the too familiar nightmare that had just disrupted his sleep. Six months have passed since the Battle of Hogwarts, but there wasn't a night that went by where he didn't relive the death of his twin brother. Almost every night it was the exact same thing, but it never got less painful. Every time his eyes closed he could see the scene over and over again. The same explosion… the same broken body… and the same feeling of helplessness.

There was no amount of magic that could bring back the dead. No matter how much he wished for his brother to be alive, there was no possible way to make it happen. Even begging for a time turner didn't work. The Ministry of Magic has banned their use in fear of someone managing to save Voldemort and succeeding in bringing the Dark Lord back to power.

The whole Weasley family had been rocked by the death of Fred. But the rest of the clan had seemingly managed to move on from the twin's passing. Both Ron and Ginny were engaged, preparing to get married in a couple of months. Molly was fussing over the finer details of it all, wanting to make sure each wedding was absolutely perfect, undoubtedly embracing the distraction. Arthur was so busy with the changes at the Ministry, he was practically there night and day helping to get everything straightened out. Bill was fawning over his wife Fleur, who was trying to start a family of their own. Of course Charlie had immediately traveled back to Romania to continue tending to his dragons and other magical creatures.

Then there was George, who couldn't even manage to get a decent night's rest after six months.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: This story will be told in drabbles. One update a day of 300 words, with the occasional longer installment. I hope you all enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or plot line from ****_Harry Potter_****or ****_Inuyasha._**

**George**

George ran his fingers through his hair and let out a sigh. Glancing at the clock, he groaned as he realized that it was actually pretty late in the afternoon. It didn't seem to matter when it was day or night anymore. Since he hardly got any sleep anyway, he would lie down and try when he was too exhausted to move. Too bad it felt like he never slept despite the hours passing.

Dragging himself out of bed, he decided that perhaps he should be at least a little bit social today. Holing himself up had been a part of his depression. The motivation to do anything just wasn't there. George hadn't even stepped foot inside his own joke shop since Fred's death. Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes had been their entire life making people laugh was their past time.

Too bad George hadn't laughed since the death of his brother. Hell, he couldn't even remember the last time he genuinely smiled. Of course he sent his parents a reassuring smile at their weekly dinners. Mum was constantly checking in on him to make sure he was doing alright by sending food, chocolates, and clothing. She continuously worried about his melancholic behavior, concerned about what it could lead to.

George constantly reassured his mother that he was not suicidal. He just needed a bit of time to readjust to life without his other half. After all, they had literally spent every day together in the past. Rarely had the two of them been apart in their lifetime. Then, his best friend was permanently taken away from him. The only person in the world that was just as quirky and had the same interests as him was gone.

At this point in time, he didn't have a real reason to be happy.

**AN: Thanks for all the follows and favorites! They make my day so much brighter. I don't turn away reviews either if anyone wants to leave one!**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: This story will be told in drabbles. One update a day of 300 words, with the occasional longer installment. I hope you all enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or plot line from ****_Harry Potter _****or ****_Inuyasha._**

**George**

The weather was surely mocking him.

The grey clouds and cold weather definitely reflected how he currently felt. Snow rapidly fell from the sky and was piling up on the ground. As George stepped out of his flat into the busy muggle London streets, he pulled his trench coat tighter around his body and blew up toward the sky, watching his warm breath appear in the chilled air. He was already beginning to regret his decision to leave the warmth of his home.

It was a bit more busy than he had expected it to be, considering the current poor forecast. His feet crunched against the recently accumulated snow, leaving large footprints trailing his path behind. As the flakes began to fall faster, the people started to disappear and escape the cold. Not that he blamed them. But he had struck a bargain with himself: go out for a bit today and he could lay low until the next Weasley family dinner.

He let out a sigh of relief when the Leaky Cauldron finally came into sight. Quickly making his way inside, he loosened his jacket just a little bit before taking a seat at the bar. Thankfully it wasn't very busy, just as he had hoped. A few people sat silently, huddled at their tables with the hot beverages. Only one other person sat at the bar along with him a shorter girl with dark hair and soft Asian features.

Hannah Abbott quickly appeared from the kitchen carrying a game pie and a cup of tea. The girl at the bar hurriedly dug into the food earning a laugh from the former Hufflepuff. "If you need anything else, let me know," Hannah said before turning her attention towards him.

George took a deep breath. Bring on the awkward conversation.

**AN: Remember, this is a retelling of the one-shot in different perspectives, BUT it will continue on much much longer. **


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: This story will be told in drabbles. One update a day of 300 words, with the occasional longer installment. I hope you all enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or plot line from ****_Harry Potter _****or ****_Inuyasha._**

****George****

It was obvious that Hannah was feeling sorry for him. Her facial expression screamed that of pity and sympathy while she sent him a weak smile. "Hullo George," she softly spoke, as though if she spoke too loud it might set him off in some way. He inwardly scowled.

"Hullo Hannah," he responded a bit more solemnly than he would have liked, sending her a fake smile in return. "I see you've taken over the Leaky Cauldron. Are you enjoying yourself here?"

"I am," she responded happily. "I love seeing all the faces of my friends as well as meeting any of the first years that are getting ready to go to school." She paused a moment, as if having an inward battle with herself. George dreaded what was about to come out of her mouth. Regardless of what he wanted, she asked, "Have you gone back to your shop yet?"

"No, but maybe soon..." he trailed off softly genuinely hoping that she would leave the subject alone. It was bad enough that he hadn't been to Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes in Diagon Alley. Talking about it would have made him feel even worse. He just didn't have the courage to step foot into his own shop. After all, it was supposed to be both his and Fred's ultimate legacy. They were even in the process of buying out Zonko's Joke Shop in Hogsmeade to expand their market. The twin's ultimate goal was to get all of their products banned from Hogwarts, but they would undoubtedly be used all the time.

He closed his eyes for a moment and tried to get all of the 'what ifs' out of his head. There was no need to always make everything about Fred and what would've been. He needed to change the subject.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: This story will be told in drabbles. One update a day of 300 words, with the occasional longer installment. I hope you all enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or plot line from _Harry Potter _or _Inuyasha._**

**George**

Since it seemed to be no secret to the rest of the wizarding world that he was having a hard time dealing with the death of Fred, (no doubt because of Ron's big gossipy mouth,) George had no problem with getting into other people's personal lives. "I hear you and Neville are snogging one another now," George commented, smirking towards Hannah and causing her to blush.

"He's sweet! And he has such admirable goals," she said dreamily while fumbling awkwardly with the edge of her apron. "He's an auror now, but wants to be an Herbology professor one day, preferably at Hogwarts."

"Of course," George responded. "Hogwarts is the best school after all."

Hell, there were even times that Fred and George talked about finishing their final term at the legendary school. They had always slightly regretted leaving in the middle of Umbridge's reign of terror across the school. But truthfully they would do the same thing over again if given the chance. The twins had been itching to acquire their own shop with the start-up money they had been given from Harry after he won the Triwizard Tournament. Secretly selling to the students in deserted hallways just wasn't enough, no matter how fun it was to frustrate prefects like Hermione.

The previously quiet girl sitting just a few barstools away let out a loud snigger, as if trying to stifle her laughter. George looked at Hannah who shrugged, just as confused at the woman's sudden but short display of hysterics. Hannah quickly rushed to her customer, obviously concerned that perhaps she hadn't been attentive enough to her patron's needs. "Could I get you anything else?" She asked frantically while clearing the now empty dishes.

A pair of stunning blue eyes looked up embarrassed with a light blush adorning her face.

**AN: If I can get ten reviews tonight I might consider posting two _more_ installments... Just a thought...**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: This story will be told in drabbles. One update a day of 300 words, with the occasional longer installment. I hope you all enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or plot line from ****_Harry Potter _****or ****_Inuyasha._**

**George**

"Oh, no thank you," the young woman returned with a smile. Her face was flushed from her unintended disruption. "I didn't mean to interrupt you guys at all. I will just take a check whenever you get a chance."

George turned his attention away from the girl as Hannah hurriedly gathered a check for her. However, he couldn't help but glance at her from the corner of his eye. He didn't recognize her at all. Of course he knew that not all witches and wizards went to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. But most of the ones hanging around London had. Although he wouldn't admit it out loud, this unknown girl was quite the looker.

"Oh no…" the girl mumbled to herself, her hands suddenly patting all over coat. Her eyes frantically scanned the floor before she finally let out a loud groan and slammed her head down on the counter bar.

He raised an eyebrow at her strange antics. There was actually a small part of him that found her animated actions to be funny. "Are you alright, miss?"

"I got robbed!" She exclaimed standing up from her bar stool, fists clenched at her side. He could almost feel the frustration radiating off of her, her eyes blinking back tears. She looked like she was mentally beating herself up. "I can't believe this… how could I be so stupid?"

"Hey now," George stood up and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "You're not stupid. It's those bloody chav muggles that are stupid. Going around causing mischief and being hooligans. It's not your fault." As Hannah hurriedly brought over the check, he instantly took it from the waitress. "Don't worry, love, your meal is on me," he added in with a wink and throwing her a boyish grin.

**AN: You did it you guys! Thanks for all the reviews! I loved each and every one of them!**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: This story will be told in drabbles. One update a day of 300 words, with the occasional longer installment. I hope you all enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or plot line from ****_Harry Potter_**** or ****_Inuyasha._**

**George**

Reaching into his pocket he pulled out a few galleons and put them on bar next to the printed tab. "Thanks for the chat, Hannah. This should cover everything."

"Bye George!" Hannah called out, waving in his direction. He gave her a nod of acknowledgement and quickly headed toward the door. Surprisingly enough, he was itching to do more than just head home. Perhaps the walk back to the flat would satiate the urge to do more. Afterall, the only other thing could do is potentially go visit the shop or apparate to The Burrow for a quick hullo.

Both of those options were undesirable. Mum would just fuss over him and wonder why he was stopping by so early, when the mandatory family meal was only a couple days away. The thought of making an appearance at the shop only made his heart ache. The workers would undoubtedly fawn over him if he stopped by. It would drive him bonkers.

George suddenly stopped, deciding to check his own pockets to make sure he too wasn't pickpocketed on his way out the door. For some odd reason it felt like he was missing something, or that he had left something behind at The Leaky Cauldron. Finding all of his personal items to be exactly where they were supposed to be, including his wand safely tucked in his inner coat pocket, he proceeded on his way to the safety of his home.

If he'd left anything behind, Hannah would surely hold onto it until their next encounter. Or perhaps she would forward it to the joke shop. Maybe it would be better if he had left something behind so it would force him back out again. Sighing, he pulled his jacket tighter to his body.

He was starting to hate winter.

**AN**: **Thanks again guys! See you tomorrow!**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: This story will be told in drabbles. One update a day of 300 words, with the occasional longer installment. I hope you all enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or plot line from ****_Harry Potter _****or ****_Inuyasha._**

**Fred**

Boring.

Life… or afterlife in his case had become all too tedious. Granted, it didn't help that no one could hear or see him. There weren't even any other ghosts or phantoms arounds to talk to. Fred Weasley lazily put his hands behind his head as he walked around The Leaky Cauldron. Being dead completely sucked.

Of course it had been heartbreaking to wake up after that explosion to see so many people mourning over his dead body. He had never felt more loved than at his own funeral. He desperately tried to show everyone that he was still around and that he wasn't actually gone. But he couldn't get through to anyone. Couldn't even send chills down their spines or do any cool haunting tricks like he had hoped he would be able to do. It certainly brought a whole new meaning to the phrase 'an out of body experience.'

But at this point in time, there was no way to get back to his body. Especially since it was ten feet underground in the Weasley graveyard. Thank Merlin they decided not to cremate him. There was no way he would have been able to watch his own body go up into flames and turn into ash. In some odd way, he slightly hoped that there would be a way for him to come back and that the only way to guarantee it was by preserving his body.

Fred resorted to sticking around George's side for now, hoping to go back to some sense of normality (as normal as you can get being dead, of course). But instead of coming up with new inventions and joke ideas, the git had holed himself up in what used to be their shared flat, hardly going outside at all.

Unsociable twat.

**AN: First Fred installment! See you tomorrow!**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: This story will be told in drabbles. One update a day of 300 words, with the occasional longer installment. I hope you all enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or plot line from ****_Harry Potter _****or ****_Inuyasha._**

**Fred**

Was it too much to ask for to experience something more than The Burrow or the flat? At least venturing to The Leaky Cauldron was a bit of a welcomed change. But, god, did he miss eating food. He couldn't even smell any of the delicious foods that he used to indulge in. It was absolutely torture seeing other individuals eat to their heart's content, leisurely munching on all of his favorite snack foods.

It's part of the reason he left George behind at the bar with Neville's lady friend. He wasn't in the mood to watch his twin eat or make idle conversation. Hell, if it weren't for his brother's depressed state, he would have gone off exploring as a ghost ages ago. But he worried that the prat would do something to himself.

Instead Fred decided to wander about the Cauldron to see who else was inhabiting the building at this time. But imagine the red-head's surprise when he finally came back to the bar to discover that George had already left. He hadn't even ordered anything to drink!

He frantically glanced around the entire facility before letting out a frustrated groan. "Bloody hell…" he murmured to himself, running a hand through his own shaggy red hair. Where could he have gone?

"If you're looking for George," a feminine, slightly accented voice called from the bar. "He just left."

Fred turned to look at the woman who just spoke to him. His eyes met with a pair of beautiful sapphire eyes staring back into his own. It was a small, Asian woman that had answered his unasked question. If he wasn't already dead, he would have died of shock. The two simply stared at one another before he finally blurted out in disbelief:

"Are you talking to me?"


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: This story will be told in drabbles. One update a day of 300 words, with the occasional longer installment. I hope you all enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or plot line from _Harry Potter_ or Inuyasha.**

**Fred**

"Er...Yes?" The girl answered honestly yet very confused. She clearly had no idea that she was talking to a ghost.

He was next to her in the blink of an eye, causing her to naturally take a step backwards in surprise. "Can you really see me?" His eyes shone with excitement and he grabbed her hand. He didn't go through her! There was actual physical contact! The smile on his face only grew wider. "And you can touch me!"

She mumbled something under her breath in a language he didn't know, as if upset and suddenly understanding that there was indeed something strange about him. "Yes…" she responded in English while slowly pulling her hand away from his own. "Look, I'm so sorry for whatever happened to you in life. However, I really need to go." She didn't spare him a second glance before she tried to bolt for the front entrance of The Leaky Cauldron.

"What? No! You can't leave!" He easily caught up with her, even blocking the entrance to the door. "You are the only person on the bloody planet that can see me. There's no way I'm letting you get away from me."

"Move." The girl seethed out sternly, but he stood his ground. The two glared at one another before she finally turned on her heels. Scanning the rest of the building, she ignored the curious eyes that were watching her strange behavior. Even Hannah was continuously glancing at her from the corner of her eye from behind the bar. "Well then, if you won't let me out the front door…" she started verbally without bothering to look back at him. "I will just go out the back!"

Without another word she took off, sprinting in the direction of the entrance to Diagon Alley.


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: This story will be told in drabbles. One update a day of 300 words, with the occasional longer installment. I hope you all enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or plot line from _Harry Potter_ or _Inuyasha._**

**Fred**

She was a fast little vixen, that was for sure. But he did have a bit of an advantage being otherworldly at the moment. He finally encountered someone that could not only see him but touch him as well. Clearly she wasn't a ghost since others could stare at her eccentric behavior of talking to the invisible air consisting of him. He couldn't let her escape.

When he caught up with her, she was staring at the brick entrance of Diagon Alley in a trance. He took the opportunity to grab her wrist, immediately earning her attention once more. "Let go of me," she shouted at him while dragging him closer to the wall, he had yet to see her pull out a wand to obtain her entrance. Although, she could have just apparated there. He wasn't sure if he could do side-along apparition yet. George mainly stayed at the flat or traveled by floo powder. If he was really adventurous, he traveled by broom.

"Just talk to me," he grunted out while trying to hold her back. It was starting to become more and more difficult for him to maintain his grasp on her with her constant pulling and twisting. He felt his grip slipping with every motion she made.

"I'm not getting involved," she responded before finally breaking free and running toward the brick wall barrier of Diagon Alley. But strangely enough, she simply passed right through the wall without a problem. She hadn't even used her wand. There was no way she could be a ghost too… was there? He shook his head, ridding himself of the ridiculous thought. He then phased through the barrier into the busy shopping center. She was already out of sight.

This mystery woman was starting to get more and more interesting.

**AN: So now we've seen Fred! Hopefully you guys are liking it! Thank you to those that are leaving such awesome reviews! They always inspire me to write more! **


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: This story will be told in drabbles. One update a day of 300 words, with the occasional longer installment. I hope you all enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or plot line from _Harry Potter_ or _Inuyasha._**

**George**

George stared up at the ceiling of his flat as he lie in his bed. Bored. So very, very bored. Rolling over to his side he looked at the clock. It was only seven in the evening but already dark outside. He wasn't sure why, but ever since his quick appearance at The Leaky Cauldron, he hadn't been able to sit still. It felt like he had been injected with a shot of adrenaline. Thinking back on it, he remembered starting to feel that way after his interactions with the poor witch that got robbed.

He closed his eyes and thought about Hannah Abbott's question: _Have you gone back to your shop yet?_ Perhaps it was time to venture back. After all, it was the busy holiday season. They certainly could use any help that could be spared. Just because there was no more Gred or Forge, doesn't mean there was no more George.

He had made up his mind.

Standing up, he grabbed his coat once more and immediately apparated into Diagon Alley. He appeared just a few shops down from his own, and quickly made the short walk there. It was no surprise that the store was a mad house. Honestly, it was a complete mess. There were witches and wizards everywhere, rummaging through the shelves, trying things out, and not putting them back where they belong. Pygmy Puffs were wandering around the floor of the store, miraculously avoiding being kicked around and stepped on.

He heard someone shout from across the room, "Hey! No throwing the Pygmy Puffs!" George started looking around the shop, trying to see who had dared to throw one of his little puffskeins around, and was surprised to see the unnamed witch from The Leaky Cauldron looking around.

Fancy running into her here.

**AN: We are just a couple of installments away from the first longer chapter! Please leave a review or comment below!**


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: This story will be told in drabbles. One update a day of 300 words, with the occasional longer installment. I hope you all enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or plot line from ****_Harry Potter_****or ****_Inuyasha._**

**George**

George watched as she tentatively ran her fingers across the shelves of the shop. Her eyes were wide with wonder as she looked at each of the products displayed before her. He caught her staring at some other customers that were trying out the Headless Hats, and she seemed surprised when the girl's head disappeared completely. His favorite reaction was when she watched a young boy wave a trick wand and it immediately turned into a rubber chicken. Her face shone with excitement, and she tried very hard to suppress a laugh. But the edges of her lips were trembling into that of smile, and he could feel his own trying hard not to do the same.

A loud cracking noise alerted them both of the Wild-fire Whiz Bangs that someone had accidentally set off in the store, causing a long dragon made of fireworks to start snaking its way throughout the building. It looked exactly like the same one that he and Fred had set off in their final year at Hogwarts. He shook his head and started to find it harder and harder to suppress his amusement. He had missed this. All of the excitement, the laughter, the children's wonder… It was the whole reason he and Fred had decided to open up in the first place.

He turned his attention back to the mysterious witch. She had picked up a Pygmy Puff and was examining it curiously. Then, with a small giggle she brought it close to her face and nuzzled her nose into its soft, purple fur. He couldn't contain himself anymore at that point, and his face immediately broke into that of a smile. She was acting just like a little kid exploring the shop for the very first time. She was just so…

"...cute."

**AN: Next installment will be 600 words!**


	15. Chapter 15

**AN: This story will be told in drabbles. This installment is 600 words long!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or plot line from _Harry Potter_ or _Inuyasha._**

**George**

He hadn't realized that he had uttered anything out loud, but her sudden alertness to his presence said otherwise. She froze in her coddling of the Pygmy Puff, and he could've sworn he heard her… growl? Had she just growled at him? He couldn't recall the last time someone growled at him… Bill occasionally had since his run in with Fenrir Greyback… But he usually kept it to a minimum.

"I told you, I'm not getting involved!" She nearly shouted at him before finally turning around. What was once a face of frustration instantly turned into that of embarrassment.

George raised a brow at her sudden outburst and leaned against the wall beside him arms crossed. "Get involved with what?" He hadn't recalled asking anything of her.

Hugging the Pygmy Puff close to her chest, she quickly bowed from the waist up, custom of her Japanese heritage. "I'm sorry I thought you were someone else. Oh! And thank you again for earlier today!"

She blushed as she looked up slowly and saw that he was trying not to laugh again. "There's no need to be so formal. And it's not a problem at all." He started with a smile. However, she did have his interest quite piqued at this point. After all, it's rare to mistake a Weasley for anyone else but another Weasley. "But just out of curiosity, who did you mistake me for?"

"Just a different persistent red-head, and you're right, these little creatures are really cute," she said turning her attention back to the little ball of fluff. "Even if I've never heard of a Pygmy Puff before."

Different persistent red-head? Never heard of a Pygmy Puff? "You can only get them here," he said scooping up another one off the floor, disregarding her odd remarks. "My sister has one named Arnold. My brother and I bred them here in the back. It's quite a long process so I don't recommend trying it yourself."

"In the back?" She questioned while looking toward the back end of the shop. Her eyes swept over the name written across the back. "Weasley…?" She mumbled to herself, as if trying to remember something.

"This is my shop," he started pridefully, pulling her attention back to him. "My twin brother and I opened it together after we left school. Much against our mother's wishes of course. However, I am the sole owner now." He finished the last part softly, trying not to bring the mood of the conversation down too much.

"I'm so sorry for your loss," she responded softly. He almost couldn't hear her over all the noise and busy customers bustling around the two of them. No one else seemed to pay them any attention. Not even an associate had noticed his arrival. "If you don't mind my asking, what was your brother's name?"

"Fred," he responded slightly surprised. Although he wouldn't consider himself famous or notorious like Harry Potter, but most people had heard of the Weasley twins, or at least purchased one of their items before (whether it was through the shop or illegally in the halls of Hogwarts). "He was killed during the Battle of Hogwarts last spring."

"Oh," she mumbled and immediately she was lost to her own thoughts. George watched interested in the different faces she was making although she was trying to understand what he had just said. Ultimately she looked… lost.

He blinked in realization of her apparent confusion. But there was no way… right? Finally he mustered up the courage to ask, "You have no idea what I'm talking about do you?"

**AN: How was the first longer installment? I have a 1000 word installment coming up as well.**


	16. Chapter 16

**AN: This story will be told in drabbles. One update a day of 300 words, with the occasional longer installment. I hope you all enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or plot line from ****_Harry Potter _****or ****_Inuyasha._**

**George**

Her face was completely flushed. "I mean no disrespect!" She immediately replied flustered and struggling for the right words. "I'm sure it was very important, I just have never heard of it."

"Never heard of it…" he repeated dumbfounded. She was joking… right? Had she been locked away for the past eighteen years of her life? Maybe someone had erased her memory? But she seemed completely capable of herself, despite managing to get robbed. Even if her memory had gotten erased, people were _still _talking about the Battle of Hogwarts. The Ministry was still trying to round up missing Death Eaters that were still on the run. There was no way she would have been able to escape this news. "You've never heard of Voldemort? Or the Second Wizarding War?" She continued to stare at him blankly, not recognizing any of the key terms he was throwing at her. She had no idea what he was talking about. "Where did you go to school?!"

"Er… a high school in Japan?" She answered casually while putting down the Pygmy Puff on the closest shelf.

"A _high school_…" he spoke out loud trying to figure this all out. He had heard that term before, but where was it... And he wasn't sure what any of the names of the witchcraft and wizardry schools in Asia were called. George furrowed his brow in concentration. Honestly, the term sounded like one of those things dad probably said at dinner one night while talking about work. Something wasn't right. This girl had never heard of Hogwarts, Voldemort, or stepped foot into his shop before. But the only people that hadn't heard of all of these things were…

His eyes widened in sudden realization of where his thoughts were running.

Bloody Hell.

She was a muggle.


	17. Chapter 17

**AN: This story will be told in drabbles. One update a day of 300 words, with the occasional longer installment. I hope you all enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or plot line from ****_Harry Potter _****or ****_Inuyasha._**

**George**

This was a nightmare.

There was a muggle.

In his shop.

A muggle!

George quickly glanced around the rest of the store to see if anyone had overheard even a second of their conversation. Finding that no one was paying them any attention, he quickly grabbed her hand and led her towards the stairs going to their employee break room. The room itself wasn't anything grand. There was nothing but a couch with a coffee table in the center of the room, a small stove in the corner to make tea, and an ornate fireplace on one wall.

Pushing her through the door of the break room, he quickly locked the door and leaned against it. He was hoping that no one had seen him or decided to follow after the duo. George and his brother were experts at hiding things from other people, but usually it was a prank of theirs or an item they wanted to keep for themselves. It also usually just meant making sure to keep it from mum, dad, or any of the professors at Hogwarts.

But this?

This was a whole new level of hiding. How had she even managed to get into Diagon Alley? What on earth had she been doing in The Leaky Cauldron? How had she even seen it? Wasn't it supposed to be cloaked or something for muggles? Was he breaking some sort of law by harboring her here? He never really did pay enough attention in class to these things… or anything really. What was the correct way to handle this kind of situation? Hand her over to the Ministry? Just let her go? But what if she came back? She managed to get to Diagon Alley once, she could easily do it again.

"Excuse me, are you alright?"

**AN: ALMOST forgot to update today! Sorry about that guys! Too much Spyro the Dragon at my house right now. Thanks for all the reviews!**


	18. Chapter 18

**AN: This story will be told in drabbles. One update a day of 300 words, with the occasional longer installment. I hope you all enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or plot line from _Harry Potter_ or _Inuyasha._**

**George**

Her question snapped him out of his panicked thoughts. Her bright blue eyes exuded nothing but innocence, and honestly it was aggravating. She was annoyingly calm. But of course she was calm. She didn't know just how serious her little crime of even being here was. "Am I alright?" He repeated her question back in disbelief. "Of course I'm not alright." he seethed out while taking a step toward her. "I've somehow managed to come across a _muggle_ in my shop and she asks me if I'm alright."

"Excuse me?!" She retorted back defensively. "I have no idea what the hell a 'muggle' is, but I have a name and you can use it. It's Kagome. Ka-Go-Me! Got it?"

"Well Ka-Go-Me," he repeated back mockingly. "A muggle is a non-magical person and since you went to a high school, and not a magical one that means _you_ are not a witch. _Muggle_."

"I am not a muggle!" She was shouting now. He was instantly regretting not placing the Muffliato charm on the room. "Just because I didn't attend some fancy prep school in England doesn't mean I don't know magic."

He raised an eyebrow in interest. Now there was a possibility he hadn't thought of. "You're a squib?"

But his hopes of her being a squib were shattered when she crossed her arms and huffed, "I don't know what that is."

"Then you're definitely a muggle." He said matter-of-factly. "But none of that will matter…" He only had one option left. There was no real need to get the Ministry or anyone else for that matter involved after all. He could handle this himself. "When I erase your memory." Pulling out his wand and pointing it at her, he drew a circle in the air while saying, "_Obliviate_!"

**AN: Poor George! Poor Kagome! It's all a bundle of excitement!**


	19. Chapter 19

**AN: This story will be told in drabbles. One update a day of 300 words, with the occasional longer installment. I hope you all enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or plot line from ****_Harry Potter _****or ****_Inuyasha._**

**George 19**

Kagome quickly ducked out of the way, completely dodging the spell. "You have no right to erase my memory! Put your stupid stick away!"

Ignoring her request, he cast the spell again with her crouched on the floor, intent on ridding himself of his muggle problem. If he was able to erase her memory, he could apparate her out of the store and leave her somewhere else. Sure it sounded terrible, but it had to be done if he didn't want to get the Ministry of Magic involved.

But then the strangest thing happened.

As the spell got closer to her, a shimmering pink bubble formed around her. It looked as if she had suddenly been enveloped in a pink glass dome. When the charm hit her protective shield, it completely disintegrated. Curiously, he cast the Reductor Curse to see if it would shatter the barrier, but it was unsuccessful. He tried a few other incantations, all of which instantly disappeared upon impact with the pink obstruction.

Putting his wand back into his pocket, he cautiously walked over to her and touched the barrier. It shimmered at his touch, but didn't cause any harm. She produced this without even uttering a spell. He hadn't seen her produce a wand either. Had she been right all along? She wasn't a muggle after all? But then, what kind of witch hadn't heard of Hogwarts or Voldemort? Was there such thing as home-schooled wizards that were completely cut off from the rest of the world? Something still wasn't adding up correctly. But she certainly did have his interest.

Suddenly, she screamed, and the whole barrier completely vanished. However, a look of absolute terror remained on her face as she fell backwards on to the floor.

What in the bloody hell was going on?


	20. Chapter 20

**AN: This story will be told in drabbles. One update a day of 300 words, with the occasional longer installment. I hope you all enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or plot line from_ Harry Potter_ or _Inuyasha_.**

**Fred**

_What in the bloody hell is going on?_ Fred thought to himself as he covered his ears. Thankfully he had finally found the young woman that could miraculously see him. Even in his own shop! Luck certainly was on his side this evening it would seem. But for some reason she was letting out a shriek that was almost as bad as a Mandrake's. Apparently his brother was thinking the same thing, for they both suddenly called out, "Why are you screaming?"

She put a hand over her heart, in a feeble attempt to get it to calm down while staring at him wide-eyed as if just realizing it was only him. Quickly propping herself up with her free hand, she sent him a glare. "Your psycho brother is trying to erase my memory while you're busy popping out of the floor. I'm not exactly elated, you know!"

Now this was new. George trying to harm another witch? What on Earth could she have possibly done to make him draw his wand? "Well, why's he trying to erase your memory he asked quizzically, while sitting in front of her on the floor.

"He's calling me names like muggle and squib!" She exclaimed with a pout. "Then he points a stick at me and starts speaking gibberish."

_...Gibberish?_

Fred sniggered. "You're not a witch are you?" He didn't even wait for her to respond and stood up. Apparently they all knew the answer. "What were you doing in the Leaky Cauldron if you aren't a witch?"

She crossed her arms and glared at him again. Clearly she was annoyed with both of the twins. "What are you doing in the land of the living if you're dead?"

Ouch. He extended his hand and offered it to her. "The vixen has claws."

**AN: Fred is back! Rejoice! **


	21. Chapter 21

**AN: This story will be told in drabbles. One update a day of 300 words, with the occasional longer installment. I hope you all enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or plot line from _Harry Potter_ or _Inuyasha._**

**Fred**

Her face heated up in a blush at his words. She was embarrassed at being called a vixen. As he glanced down at her he couldn't help but think that she just looked so… cute. Her innocence just made her all the more adorable. Tentatively, her fingers met with the palm of his hand and it sent tingles across his skin. Her touch was warm, and a nostalgic smile spread across his face as he closed his hand around hers. For the second time now in six months he was holding a conversation and was actually able to feel someone. He was able to actually hold someone's hand.

He was so happy he could cry!

Not that he would ever do that… especially in the presence of such a good-looking woman… one that could interact with him. One he would need to do anything for to make sure she stayed by his side.

"This vixen has a name and you better use it," she supplied matter-of-factly while avoiding his steady gaze. With one quick motion, he swiftly brought her to her feet.

"Might I have the honor of learning it then?" He asked calmly, looking forward to actually having a name to refer to her by as opposed to frequent pet ones.

"Kagome."

However, instead of earning a response from her, his answer came from his momentarily forgotten about brother, George. He was staring, mainly at her incredulously. But occasionally he glanced in Fred's direction, expecting to see someone. The perplexed look on his face indicated that he definitely thought Kagome was absolutely mental.

But she looked back at George equally perplexed, curious as to why he had called out her name and interrupted her conversation. And so the very much alive twin finally asked, "Who are you talking to?"

**AN: Thanks for all the reviews! They always motivate me to write more!**


	22. Chapter 22

**AN: This story will be told in drabbles. One update a day of 300 words, with the occasional longer installment. I hope you all enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or plot line from _Harry Potter_ or _Inuyasha._**

**George**

George was absolutely flabbergasted. Honestly, he had no better word to describe how he felt at this time. Being around this girl was strangely reminiscent of Loony.. er… Luna Lovegood. Her continuous intrigue and excitement on her face, along with a fierce hidden power that he wouldn't mind learning about. But she was definitely talking to herself… right?

Or at least, that's what it looked like to him. She was speaking, saying some pretty weird things (something about the living dead or whatnot). There would be pauses in between her questions and responses as if talking with someone else though. She even continually looked into the blank space before her.

When she referred to herself as a vixen though, he nearly lost it. At this point he was blatantly being ignored for thin air. Rude. And had she said, '_your psycho brother_'? First of all, clearly she was the psychotic one talking to nothing. But, brother? He felt his heart quicken at the development.

Then there were her odd movements as well. When she reached out her hand and looked as though she was holding something, he wasn't quite sure what she was doing. But then she was pulled back up to her feet! With no effort on her own part!

"Kagome." He called out her name. She turned to look at him her sapphire eyes meeting his brown ones. She was confused, and agitated. Was she upset that he had interrupted her? "Who are you talking to?"

"Who am I talking to…?" She repeated back softly, before her attention was once again diverted by the empty space to her left. After a moment, she rolled her eyes and took a deep breath. "I'm talking to your annoyingly, stubborn brother Fred."

Then, what little sanity he had left instantly shattered.

**AN: Uh-oh! Poor George. What's going to happen?**


	23. Chapter 23

**AN: This story will be told in drabbles. One update a day of 300 words, with the occasional longer installment. I hope you all enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or plot line from ****_Harry Potter_****or ****_Inuyasha._**

**George**

What in the bloody hell was happening?

This had to be a joke. A sick, cruel joke set up by some arsehole that had nothing better to do than to find a way to torment him. What enemies did he even have left now? Umbridge was thrown in Azkaban where the dingy old bat belonged along with most of the other Death Eaters from after the Second Wizarding War. Granted, there were still a few out on the loose that had successfully evaded Aurors so far, but the most dangerous ones had been captured. The only other person that had never been a huge Weasley twin fan was Argus Filch. But that squib wasn't smart enough to come up with something like this. The boring old sod was good at taking care of Hogwarts and putting an end to fun. But even he wasn't that ruthless.

So who was this disrespectful muggle girl? This Ka-Go-Me…

Without realizing it, he had marched over to her and was frowning down at the stupid innocent expression she wore. "How dare you…" he seethed out, voicing his thoughts. His face was mere inches from hers. Reflexively, he brought his wand to her throat, pointing it upward into her chin. Her countenance only displayed confusion with a hint of panic. It pissed him off. She was acting serious about this. Pretending to be able to see his deceased brother of six months and acting so nonchalant about it. He hadn't felt this angry in a long time. Not since Fred was killed. "Are you making fun of me?"

Her eyes were fixated on the his hand and the wand it wielded jabbing into her skin. "A little help here, Fred?" She finally managed to choke out.

Then, George boiled over, letting rage completely consume him.

**AN: Sorry for the delay! I have to work Christmas Eve and Christmas Day so I've been celebrating the holidays with family a bit early this weekend! **


	24. Chapter 24

**AN: This story will be told in drabbles. One update a day of 300 words, with the occasional longer installment. I hope you all enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or plot line from ****_Harry Potter_**** or ****_Inuyasha._**

**George**

He gripped the handle of his wand, hard enough that he honestly thought it might break. But it wasn't on the forefront of his mind in the slightest. This woman had taken this game of hers too far. He would find out who was behind this little act and put a stop to it at once. His thoughts were interrupted, when she suddenly glanced to the empty space to their left and mumbled, "He clearly doesn't believe me."

Outraged, his fury overwhelmed him. Magic pulsated through his body in response to the raging emotions he was experiencing. Thrusting out his arm, a blasting curse surged from his wand and destroyed the innocent tea pot on the back table, leaving its rubbled pieces aflame on the floor. "Stop mocking me!" He shouted, his glare fixated on her. She didn't understand. No one understands. "You don't have a clue as to what I've been through! The pain of losing my best friend. Half of me died the day Fred did! I can't even look in the mirror without thinking of him. Do you know how hard it is to live knowing that he can't?"

He waited for her response. Surely it would be yet another anger inducing witty remark directed towards the ghost of his brother. Her eyes held nothing but pity. George was ready to lash out at her again, but she suddenly launched herself forward and wrapped her arms around him. She buried her face into his chest.

"I know it's hard," she whispered, barely loud enough for him to hear. "While I may not have been a part of your war, I experienced my own. I lost friends who acted as a family to me. Now I can never see them again. I _never _joke about the dead."

...What?

**AN: Sorry again! Please review!**


	25. Chapter 25

**AN: This story will be told in drabbles. One update a day of 300 words, with the occasional longer installment. I hope you all enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or plot line from _Harry Potter_ or _Inuyasha._**

**Fred**

He had never, ever seen his brother that angry before. Honestly, he wasn't sure that either of them had ever been infuriated like this in the past at all. It was part of their problem when it came to joking about everything. They generally would just shrug everything off and if the worst came to the worst, they knew they always had each other. Granted, he had never seen his brother so depressed before six months ago. It's just a year of firsts for the Weasley twins it would seem... including his own death.

But now he was off topic.

Fred completely thought for a moment that George might actually curse or hex this poor girl. To top it all off she was actually telling the truth. But of course George had no way of knowing this. The real question was how to get him to believe her… seeing as Fred did not want to pass up on this opportunity of an afterlife time.

"... I _never_ joke about the dead." Kagome said quietly but stern. While he wasn't sure just how often this mysterious woman has had to deal with the dead before, he was a smidgen jealous that she had wrapped her arms around his twin brother in a hug instead of trying to get away from the crazy git. After all, it seemed he was two seconds away from jinxing her.

He was even more surprised when George, shock etched on his face from her strange reaction, responded by wrapping his arms around her in return. His wand now lie tossed aside to the floor, forgotten. His fingers gripped the long trench coat she had worn to protect her from the cold weather outside. There were no tears, they were simply holding one another in a comforting manner.


	26. Chapter 26

**AN: This story will be told in drabbles. This installment is 1000 words! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or plot line from _Harry Potter_ or _Inuyasha._**

**Fred**

It was the strangest feeling. He felt calm. It was as if a sudden wave of ataraxia hit him out of no where. And by the look on George's face, he felt it too. Fred couldn't help but wonder if it was coming from Kagome. The girl still had her head against his brother's chest, wearing a soft smile. Maybe… just maybe she had a change of heart and will get involved now.

"So…" Fred casually started while stepping closer to the two. "Does this perhaps mean you've changed your mind? Will you help us?"

Kagome glanced up him from the corner of her eye, and did a quick nod of her head. This only resulted in his own smile. Internally, he was bubbling with excitement. Immediately, Fred thrust himself forward and wrapped his own arms around the girl, "I knew you'd come around, you beautiful angel! Thank you! Thank you!"

She let out a soft giggle. "You're squishing me, you two!"

George instantly pulled away from her, his face red in embarrassment. "I'm so sorry!" He ran his hand through his hair and let out a nervous laugh. "I'm honestly a mess right now. I can't believe I pointed my wand at you…"

"I can't either," Fred chimed in, still a little shocked at his brother's outraged behavior from before. But at least it showed he cared.

Kagome shrugged. "It's alright. Not the first time someone has immediately tried to kill or inflict some sort of harm on me. Some of my friends often tell me that trouble is my middle name."

"You certainly do seem like trouble. But, just because I don't have my wand at your throat anymore, doesn't mean I believe what you said about being able to see or talk to Fred." George crossed his arms in front of his body.

Fred let out an exasperated groan. "Bloody hell mate! You're a wizard for crying out loud. Are you mental?!"

This earned a stifled laugh from their mysterious female friend. "I've never met wizards before. I met a witch once, but we didn't have a very good encounter since she technically stole part of my soul and tried to make an animated corpse out of clay and bones."

Both the Weasley twins stared at her slack-jawed and in disbelief. "...What?!" They both suddenly cried out.

Kagome turned away, abashed at the sudden attention. "Eh, it's a story for another time. I promise," she finished specifically looking at Fred. His heart swelled with happiness. She wasn't going anywhere. Assuming they could convince George she wasn't mental. "So," she continued. "How do I prove to you that I have the uncanny talent of stumbling upon the supernatural?"

George slowly bent down and retrieved his wand off of the floor and put it in his coat pocket. "The only thing I could really think of is for me to quiz you. Since I've never met you before, you'll have to get the answers from Fred."

"Sounds fair," she responded walking toward the center of the room. Kagome quickly sat down and made herself comfortable on the couch. Glancing up at him, she pat the seat next to her and beckoned for him to join her. Fred instantly obliged.

George eyed her warily before starting simple: "When's our birthday?"

"April 1st." Fred supplied readily.

"April 1st." Kagome repeated with a smile. "How appropriate that you two were born on April Fool's Day!"

George clicked his tongue in annoyance, not bothering to comment that she was right. "What did our parents call us when they couldn't tell us a part?"

"You'll get a kick out of this Kags. Gred and Forge." Fred said smirking.

"Pffft." Kagome tried hard not to laugh, her small hand covering the rapidly growing smile on her face. "Seriously? Gred and Forge? That's awful."

"Yes, well our mother couldn't tell us apart very well. But you surely could've found out that information from anyone in our family." George's aggravation was really starting to show on his face as he crossed his arms.

Fred slumped down into the couch. Surely there had to be _something_ about him and his brother that wasn't publically advertised to many people. The problem was that throughout school the two allowed their lives to be an open book. The only thing they really kept secret was any of the products they created and sold at Hogwarts. But now that they weren't in school anymore, it didn't matter.

"Final question," George said, snapping Fred's attention back to him. Kagome rested her hand on his leg in a calming manner. This did not go unnoticed by George. "Where did we get the map?"

Kagome looked at Fred curiously. "Well? You heard him. Where'd you get the map?"

A wave of nostalgia washed over him. It had been their first year at Hogwarts. Like all the first years, the twins had immediately fallen in love with the school. Then the two of them had already been notorious for pranks at this time, even if they weren't as extravagant as the could be now. Argus Filch kept a record of the wrongdoings of all the students in all of the houses. Eager to take a look at the entire drawer of files they had secured, the twins snuck into the caretaker's office. And that's where they had found the infamous Marauder's Map that they eventually gave to Harry Potter in their fifth year. Poor kid needed a way to get to Hogsmeade in his third year. Who were they to not help a fellow mischievous student so eager to break the rules? After all, they were going to graduate soon and needed to pass on its legacy.

Finally Fred answered: "We nicked it from Filch's office our first year."

Kagome repeated his answer back to George. Fred and she sat anxiously on the couch waiting for a response. Letting out a sigh, the very much alive Weasley twin finally said:

"I'm sorry, I'm still not convinced."

**AN: Happy Holidays to everyone! Please leave a review or comment! I hope you enjoyed the longer installment!**


	27. Chapter 27

**AN: This story will be told in drabbles. One update a day of 300 words, with the occasional longer installment. I hope you all enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or plot line from _Harry Potter_ or _Inuyasha._**

**George**

Perhaps he was still in denial, but he just couldn't get his hopes up. He may not have been the best Hogwarts student, but he couldn't recall hearing anything about people being able to communicate with the dead. The only ghosts that a wizard or witch could talk to are the imprinted spirits leaving their mark on the world that all generally made their way to Hogwarts. He and Fred had attended enough deathday parties to learn more than they needed to about lingering souls on Earth. But all of those ghosts had been transparent, misty figures that everyone could see.

So a ghost that only she, a muggle, could see sounded absolutely absurd.

"Fred has an idea," Kagome interrupted his thoughts, bringing him back to her attention. "Although he is pretty mad about you not being convinced."

"If my brother really is with you," which George highly doubted, "Could he really blame me for not being convinced? I spent months alone without my best friend. Then suddenly some _normal_ girl comes out of no where claiming to be able to see and talk to him? Anyone could learn about Fred and I from just about anyone in the wizarding world. Especially anyone that went to Hogwarts."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "First of all, I'm anything but _normal_. And second of all, I just got into London a couple of days ago from Japan. My family thought it would be a good idea to take a vacation so they sent me here. I don't know anyone here. I just kind of stumbled across your 'wizarding world'."

George let out a disbelieving snort. He hadn't heard of anyone just stumbling upon Diagon Alley or The Leaky Cauldron. This girl just seemed too innocent in all of this. "What is 'Fred's' idea?"

**AN: Happy Holidays everyone! **


	28. Chapter 28

**AN: This story will be told in drabbles. One update a day of 300 words, with the occasional longer installment. I hope you all enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or plot line from ****_Harry Potter_****or ****_Inuyasha._**

**George**

George silently wondered what the supposed ghost of his brother had in mind for a test to see if she was telling the truth. He was waiting patiently while she listened to 'Fred's' supposed plan. Honestly, he wasn't sure if there was even a way for Kagome to prove her so called ability to see 'Fred'. One thing was certain: Kagome was not normal. He definitely wanted to hear her history or see how she has able to have these powers. She appeared to have no knowledge what-so-ever of the wizarding world. Was there a chance that she is in fact a witch but never received a Hogwarts letter (or whatever magical school she would have been zoned for) to develop her magical abilities?

He knew that the Ministry was currently scrambling to locate all the muggle born witches and wizards that were born in the past ten years. During Voldemort's attempt to take over the wizarding world, he destroyed all kept records of what were in his eyes seen as impure mudbloods.

Kagome let out an unlady like snort. "That's a stupid idea, Fred."

"What's a stupid idea?" George asked, pulling himself back into the conversation.

She ignored him and continued to talk to the air. "I mean, we can touch one another. Just pick me up or something." After a pause she threw her hands up exasperatedly. "What do you mean he'll think I'm acting. I can't just Houdini myself up into the air, you know! I'm not a witch or wizard like you guys! I hadn't even met a wizard before today."

"He's right," George interjected again. "I probably won't believe anything you tell me... if we're truly being honest with one another."

Kagome glared at him, catching his hint. "Fine, we'll go with the stupid idea."

**AN: I'm out of back log! My job has had me working non-stop for the past week (hotels don't close for holidays) and I had an auditor call out! I'm going to do my best to not let you down, but my supporting job comes first! I love you all though! **


	29. Chapter 29

**AN: This story will be told in drabbles. One update a day of 300 words, with the occasional longer installment. I hope you all enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or plot line from _Harry Potter_ or _Inuyasha._**

**Fred**

"It's not a stupid idea…" Fred mumbled, sitting cross-legged in the air. The Weasley twin wore a pout on his face as Kagome rolled her eyes once again at him. But truthfully, he couldn't blame George for not believing either of them. If the roles were reversed, he would probably think Kagome was absolutely mental and write her off completely.

But since the roles were not reversed, Fred needed to do anything in his power to get George to believe the two of them. Even if it meant producing, supposedly stupid ideas.

Letting out a sight, Kagome began to explain Fred's plan to George. "He wants to lead me to your residence. Since I don't know where you live, he would be navigating me to your home. And I guess you would just follow me as I lead you to your house."

"It's a flat," Fred corrected.

"Flat! Excuuuuuse me," she sarcastically apologized while putting her hands on her hips. "Sorry I don't know all of your fancy technical terms. English is not an easy language to learn you know."

George snorted. "That is a stupid idea. How do I know you just don't know where I live? Perhaps you are just some creepy stalker who already knows all kinds of information about me."

Kagome glared back at him. "What part of I just arrived to this country a few days ago did you not understand? Besides…" She started while crossing her arms in front of her. "I've only ever stalked one person and it was to kill them."

Fred let out a groan at her response and George sputtered, "Is that supposed to make me feel better somehow? You really are looney."

"I am just being honest…" she mumbled avoiding both of their gazes. "I thought you wanted honesty…"

**AN: Thank you so much for everyone's kindness and understanding. I'm despearately trying to write every day, but with the new year upon us and all of my staff asking off, I've been working a lot of shifts to cover it. But your reviews and comments mean the world to me! So Thank you again!**


	30. Chapter 30

**AN: This story will be told in drabbles. No more than one update a day of 300 words, with the occasional longer installment. I hope you all enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or plot line from ****_Harry Potter _****or ****_Inuyasha._**

****Fred****

"I'm going to die…" George muttered to himself. "I've got a stalker and she is going to kill me."

Kagome's glare did not lessen in the slightest. "Like I would ever stalk you. Your brother was the one stalking me."

"You're the only person who can see me," Fred countered. "Of course I'm going to make sure I can find you."

"I can change my mind about helping you, you know," Kagome casually stated toward him. "There is nothing preventing me from walking out this door and never having anything to do with you again."

Fred was at a loss for words while George remained silent. Surely she was bluffing… wasn't she? It had to be a bluff or else, what other reason did he have to even keep trying to live? Even if at this point he wasn't sure what he could do to either get his body back or officially pass on. He finally settled on simply saying, "You can't leave."

"Oh, and why can't I leave?" Kagome questioned, expecting to receive a good explanation as to why she should help.

"I'll haunt you," he quietly responded while crossing his arms. "Forever." And he would never let her out of his sight again, that was certain.

Kagome rolled her eyes but didn't say another word, leaving the three of them in silence. It seemed they were at a standstill as to what to do. Fred of course wanted to follow through with his idea. But the real question was, would he even bother letting them?

To his utmost delight George finally said, "Well I guess I have no other choice than to let you lead me to my own home."

"Our home." Fred clarified, but his statement fell to deaf ears as he hurriedly rushed toward the door.

**AN: Sorry for the delay folks. I went on vacation (finally), then had someone quit unexpectedly at my work place so I had to work the forty hours that she was supposed to work along with my forty hours a week AND my supervisor had a heart attack and was in the hospital so I couldn't hire anyone until he got back. It's been a crazy crazy month.**


End file.
